


Gluttony

by myworldisbiworld



Series: Sins & Virtues [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dubious Consent, Enemies With Benefits, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Instant Attraction, John Seed POV, Masochism, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, erotic asphyxiation, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myworldisbiworld/pseuds/myworldisbiworld
Summary: The tables have turned for John Seed as Rook decides to indulge inbothsins.Sequel to Wrath or Lust.





	Gluttony

John felt the Deputy’s hands shaking, her trembling fingers wrapped around his neck, keeping his head against to the floor. Her racing pulse thumped against his throat through her palms, quick as his own. His heart was ready to burst from his chest, hammering against his ribcage as it sent shocks of adrenaline through his bloodstream. 

And yet, despite the danger, the vulnerability he hadn’t felt in  _ years _ , his mind was strangely calm and steady, with a singular goal:

_ Her _ .

During the baptism, he’d vaguely noticed the swell of her breasts, but otherwise her figure was otherwise hidden by a bulky jacket. He’d thought her attractive then, her androgynous features appealing but not enough to tempt him.

Now, though? Now he couldn’t get  _ enough _ . In this suspended moment of danger, he soaked up the sight of her.

Bare to the waist aside from a sweat-soaked sports bra, he could easily see the way her chest rose and fell with labored breath, the hard muscles in her long, sinewy arms twitching as she struggled to keep both of them still. Rook’s tall, powerful body had been chiseled by a life in the mountain wilds, and then almost broken by her war against their Family, that sun-kissed skin littered with in bruises, cuts, and blood. Orange light twinkled in her dark eyes, still fixated on his face as the gears whirled in her mind. Every bit of her was trembling now, every muscle tense as a drawn bowstring.

If only she would say  _ Yes _ .

“I should  _ kill _ you,” the woman growled, her teeth grinding as she spoke, fingers curling ever so slightly around his neck. 

John sighed with delight at the crisp pinch of her fingernails sinking into his skin, sending pleasant shivers down his spine straight to his groin. Straddling his thighs, she brushed against the erection that was stuck down one pant leg, unwittingly taunting him with each tiny shift.

_ More _ , his primal mind demanded. 

“It’s just the two of us, Rook. Go ahead, say  _ Yes _ .”

John slowly lifted his hands and the Deputy flinched, squeezing his waist with her knees and clenching harder on his throat. The nails at the back of his neck might be drawing blood now--he could feel the sting of his sweat hitting the torn flesh and hummed in satisfaction. 

“Don’t make me kill you,” she snapped at him, her voice wavering deliciously.

Ignoring her and embracing the pain, he ran his hands up from her knees to settle on her thighs, tracing his thumbs along the inside seam of her cargo pants. John smirked when he saw her teeth sink into her bottom lip in a futile attempt to stifle a moan. The strong grip on his throat faltered enough for him to speak clearly, though his voice had grown hoarse with need. 

“One way or another, you’ll be committing a sin with me tonight. So say  _ Yes _ .”

“I won’t let you hurt me.” Again, her shaking fingers flexed around his neck, and he could feel her hesitation.

“I promise I’ll only hurt you in ways that you like.” 

When her fingers didn’t squeeze, he was emboldened to let his fingertips brush the bare skin of her stomach, just above her beltline. The muscles of her stomach twitched under his touch, her skin hot and slick with sweat. Sliding his hands up from the cargo fabric of her pants, he settled them on her bare waist and let out a satisfied moan when she shuddered under his palms. 

“I’m  _ waiting _ ,” he insisted sharply, impatience building alongside his need. He gripped her harder, digging his thumbs into the soft flesh under her ribs, his fingers into the tense muscles of her back. Flicking his eyes up to hers, he nudged her forward, dragging her sex against his hardness and drawing a deep moan from both of them. 

“ _ Wrath _ or  _ Lust _ , Depu--”

Rook cut him off by slamming her fist into his jaw. Stars scattered across his vision and blood filled his mouth as he bit down on his tongue. Pain blossomed at his neck as the Deputy sunk her teeth in, ripping a deep moan from him. Through his daze, he felt her tug at his belt before she removed it completely, all the while keeping a firm hand on his throat. 

Suddenly, that strong hand was carefully cupping the back of his neck as she lifted his head off the ground. Confused until he saw the belt slip over his eyes, John began to laugh.

“Oh, you are  _ full _ of sin!” he chuckled as she constricted the belt around his throat--not enough to choke, but enough to warn him and keep him in place. 

“Shut.  _ Up _ .” Rook wrapped the end of the belt around her fist, then used her free hand to start undoing his fly. But frustration soon made her distracted, and John took advantage of the opening. 

Hastily wrapping his arms around her middle, he flipped them over. Instinctively, his hand shot up and cradled the back of her head before she hit the floor, his arm between her shoulder blades taking most of the impact instead of her back. Rook looked up at him, blatantly shocked, but John ripped the moment away from her by grabbing a fistful of her hair and kissing her fiercely.

Abruptly, she yanked on the belt and he gagged against her mouth, eyes flying open. 

“ _ I’m _ still in control,” she hissed as he continued to choke, her face blurring as his eyes strained. John wished he had the air to keep laughing, his heart and mind soaring with glee. As she loosened the belt once more, he gasped for air between chuckles, his body alight with endorphins. 

Clumsily but quickly sliding his arms out from under her to made quick work of undoing her pants and sliding them down to her knees. Rook kept a taut grip on his leash, forcing him to stare at her and slowing down his progress.

But John didn’t want to miss her expression for the world.

He couldn’t wait until her cargo pants were completely off, diving his hand between her legs as soon as the trousers reached her knees and finding her absolutely drenched. Whimpering behind her pursed lips, Rook arched into his hand as he easily slid a finger into her tight, wet heat. He quickly withdrew his finger and added another, this time finding resistance despite how soaked she was-- _ fuck _ , she had a vice grip. 

From the way she rolled her hips with confidence beneath him, she probably wasn’t a virgin, but from how she clamped down on his two slender fingers, it had probably been a while.

A shudder ran through him at the thought of being the one to remind her of pleasure, as she was doing to him. John had spent much of his life before Eden’s Gate in pursuit of the worldly pleasures, burying himself in money, drugs, and sex. When he’d rejoined his family, he’d forsaken it all. It had been years since he’d been with someone, his celibacy demanded by Joseph’s strict teachings and reinforced by a lack of anyone interesting.

Yet here he was, disobeying the Father to enjoy the sin of Lust, and he didn’t give a fuck. Even compared to those times before, he’d only been using others to fill the holes inside himself. This was something entirely different, a demand that could only be satisfied by  _ one _ person, a need that drove him as surely and powerfully as thirst or hunger. 

He needed this,  _ needed _ to take from Rook as she took from him. 

John wanted to kiss her but he couldn’t stop watching her struggle to hide her pleasure, his fingers twisting and curling inside of her. Dipping his thumb down and gathering slick, he then pressed the digit to her clit and began to circle. As she threw her head back in ecstasy, mouth flying open with a cry, his eyes dropped down from hers to her neck, to admire the bite wounds on her throat. 

_ His _ bites, he thought triumphantly, and his mouth watered at the thought of tasting her again. Eyes up again, he saw that she’d caught him looking. Wordlessly, she tilted her head back, exposing that tender throat to him, all the while keeping a firm warning grip on the belt.

John wiggled his toes in his boots, his eyes flying wide with excitement. Continuing to please her with his hand, he bent his head down and scattered soft, testing kisses along her neck. Her throat vibrated against his lips as she moaned, encouraging him to use his tongue. Salty sweat tinged with the bitter, metallic flavor of blood coated his tongue, and he eagerly lapped up every last molecule. Rook unfolded under his attentions, continuing to writhe seductively underneath him, her body asking what her mouth couldn’t. 

But he wanted to keep playing. There was no way he was going to willingly let go of this beautiful, dangerous creature beneath him--especially not anytime soon. He wanted to explore every last inch of her with his fingers, lips, and tongue until she was  _ screaming _ his name, screaming  **_Yes_ ** . Withdrawing his fingers from within her and listening with delight to her whimper of protest, John began to turn his attention to the rest of her.

Rook, however, had other plans. Jerking his head up by the belt, the sudden restriction red dots across his vision. John closed his eyes and drank up the pain, enjoying the added bonus of the metal buckle pressing just so against his windpipe. 

Willingly trapped in that marvelous haze of asphyxiation, he almost missed the feeling of her free hand on his crotch again. Though he longed to help her free his cock, he was struggling just to stay upright, his flattened palms pressed to the metal floor as his body shook and shuddered. 

Rook let the belt slacken as she thrust her hips up, forcing John into her cunt and making both of them cry out. Those wondrous hips rolled and swayed as she continued to swallow him up, her impossibly tight walls making the task difficult despite the abundance of natural lubricants. John was shaking at the pleasure, his quivering body still recovering from the lack of oxygen, and he collapsed to his elbows when their hips finally met in sweet ecstasy.

John steadied himself, propping himself up on one elbow as Rook adjusted to his size, her walls pulsing around him with each rapid heartbeat. Carefully, he brushed her cheek with the knuckles of his free hand, and her eyelids fluttered open. Near-black irises gazed up at him, brimming with tears, her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet. Those full lips parted as she panted slightly, and John couldn’t resist bending down for a kiss. 

The kiss was softer than he intended, almost timid as he waited for her to respond. Instead of the fire and brimstone she’d showered on him before, she met his tentative touch with a gentleness of her own, sighing against his mouth before applying more pressure. Her tongue brushed against his bottom lip, wet softness playing along the bite wound she’d left there, before teasing his lips apart. John cupped her cheek as she explored his mouth with her tongue. 

A shared shudder broke their kiss when Rook's walls clamped down on him. John opened his eyes to find her staring at him quizzically, eyebrows scrunched together in a frown. 

“I can be sweet,” he told her alongside a soft, almost chaste kiss--he  _ was _ inside her, after all.

“Why?” she croaked. 

John heard the leather crackle as she tightened her grip on the belt, but she was careful not to choke him. Just a warning, then.

Pity.

“Does it matter?” he quipped, shifting his hips and slowly withdrawing his cock from her. Rook sighed at the movement, but she kept her eyes locked with his.

“You don’t know,” she said with a tiny smirk.

A piercing feeling in his chest reminded him she’d come too close to the truth. Without replying verbally, John snapped his hips forward. Rook’s free hand gripped the back of his neck as he set a hard, steady pace. Her legs scrambled to push her pants down but everything awkwardly piled at her boots. Rook did her best by spreading her legs wide, allowing him all access.

God, he wanted to rip her pants off so she could wrap those long legs around him, but he couldn’t stop the mounting pleasure between them. Switching from speed to precision, he shifted his hips and tested different strokes, eagerly seeking out the spots she enjoyed most. From the way her moans rose, he knew he’d found them, but Rook seemed set on keeping herself together. 

She was no passive lover, lifting her hips to meet each of his thrusts and then some, her eyes always fixed on him. As the pleasure rose, John struggled to balance himself on his forearm, his other hand now gripping Rook’s hip as he continued to thrust into her. But when Rook dipped her free hand from his neck to her clit, he brushed it aside. 

“Allow me,” he murmured. 

He pressed his index and forefinger against her bottom lip and smiled when she opened wide. The way she swirled her tongue around his fingers sent heat all the way down to his toes and his mind was filled with images of her on her knees in front of him. 

_ Next time, _ he thought reflexively. He laughed out loud at the thought.

“My, my, my. You’re so  _ infectious _ with your sin,” he hissed at her, leaning down to nip at her bottom lip as he slipped his fingers from her mouth. 

“Shut  _ up _ ,” was all Rook blurted back, her kiss as rough as her tone. 

John tucked his hand between them and his fingertips found her clit. As he began to circle the delicate bud, Rook’s eyelids fluttered and her breath grew heavier, but she kept those fierce dark eyes focused on him.

“Come on, Rook. You’re still not saying  _ Yes _ ,” he told her, burying himself deeper as he pressed her to the floor. He increased pressure on her clit and groaned as her walls clenched around him.

“Then do a better job,” she retorted, raising her hips and meeting his thrusts. Again, she drew the belt taut and stars scattered across his vision, swirling with black and red dots. 

Spurned on by the pain and pleasure and being  _ so close _ , John began to fuck her harder, giving her everything he had and loving the fact that she could take every bit of it. He could hear his own grunts mixed with her moans echoing off the steel around them, his boots scraping against the floor as he kept thrusting. His orgasm had been lingering nearby since he’d first slipped into her, but now he could feel it surging up, ready to overwhelm him. This was no quick fuck to scratch an itch--his body  _ needed _ this,  _ needed _ to feel her, fill her--

But first things first. 

He may not have been fucking anyone for the past few years but he hadn’t forgotten proper sex etiquette.  John continued to rub her clit furiously, his cock squeezed almost painfully by Rook’s insanely tight cunt. From the way she flexed around him, she was close to coming as well, and he wondered what would do it for her, what would push her over the edge. John slowed his thrusts, drawing out each stroke and stretching every inch of her, and Rook’s eyelids fluttered again.

“Is that it?” he purred, gradually rolling his hips. “Right there?”

“Don’t forget who’s in control here,” she snapped, tugging the belt sharply. John coughed, but the squeeze was brief, another warning.

“You’re as deep in my bunker as I am in you, Deputy,” John reminded her, pausing his thrusts. “Didn’t you wonder why no one’s come barging in yet? It’s because I haven’t told them to. Not yet at least.”

John’s chuckle turned into a groan when she squeezed her walls around him, trapped him between her knees. She tried to urge him on, lifting her hips to him, but John kept still. When he withdrew his hand from her clit, she growled at him.

“Now, now. I’m not asking for much. Just one word.” Again, the belt tightened, but he only smiled. “Go ahead, Rook. Find someone else to fuck you like I can.”

Rook glared up at him, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, her mouth open as she panted.

“Fuck.  _ You _ .”

Suddenly, she clenched her teeth, flashing her teeth like a wolf. Feeling generous, and knowing it would drive her insane, he dipped his hand to run his fingers over her clit again. Immediately, she arched into his touch, but he kept her pinned with his own hips. 

“Go ahead.  _ Say _ it,” he demanded, his own control being vigorously tested as she squirmed beneath him. All he wanted to do was fuck her until she came on him, but fear flickered through him at the thought of this--whatever it was--ending. As much as he’d been trying to tell himself otherwise, there was no guarantee that he’d have this chance with her again.

So he had to take what he could.

“Say it!” Frustrated, he leaned down and bit her neck--not enough to break the skin, but enough to bruise. Rook moaned into his ear, her hot breath washing over his sensitive skin. 

Defiant as ever, she lifted her head and latched onto his own skin, half of her teeth catching the collar of his silk shirt. She, however, had no qualms about holding back her bite, her teeth sinking into him and drawing blood. John howled in delight, his hips snapping forward and driving his cock as deep as it could go. Feeling the pressure of her cervix against her tip, John was overwhelmed by the need for  _ more _ . 

“ _ Say it _ ,” he grunted, resuming his thrusts. This time, he set a hard, relentless pace, his fingers smashing against her clit. 

That was enough to elicit the reactions he’d been yearning for--Rook’s head thrashed from side to side as she moaned and writhed beneath him, her hips snapping up and meeting each of his violent thrusts full on. Rook reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair, struggling to meet his gaze as he shook her body with each shove. She dragged him close, her breath heavy in his ear again. 

“I’ll say it when you make me come,” she whispered huskily.

John struggled to stay sane, his mind disintegrating under the mounting pleasure. Unlike the Bliss, he could soak up Rook and know she was real, that every bit of this burning desire was  _ truth _ . 

“What do you need?” he heard himself beg, his voice weak. If he weren’t so damn desperate, he would be ashamed.

“Don’t stop,” she answered breathily. 

John could only nod, words now useless. One hand still working her clit aggressively as he thrust, John cradled her face with his other hand. Rook did the same, the hand in his hair oddly gentle compared to the rough grip she had on the belt. She guided him down to touch foreheads together, her eyes flying open to meet his gaze.

“Come…  _ ah _ ... Come with me,” Rook muttered, her words rocked by each thrust. 

The sound of her pleading was too good to ruin by taunting her, and again, all he could do was nod. Rook kissed him fiercely, their teeth clacking together and tearing open the cut on his bottom lip again. When she pulled away, he saw his blood smeared across her chin, felt it run into his beard. 

“ _ Yes _ !” she cried as she came, her walls clamping around him. 

John felt a surge of triumph before Rook yanked the belt tight, cutting off his oxygen as he came. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed through his convulsing body as he struggled for air. Rook’s beautiful face, contorted by the power of her orgasm, swirled with red and black dots, sparkling pricks of white fire. Tears dripped from his eyes and fell onto her cheeks as he filled her, his cock twitching as she wrang out every last drop. Rook welcomed his seed, clamping her legs against his side and cradling the back of his neck as she kept their foreheads together. 

As John’s vision threatened to go black entirely, Rook let go of the belt. She shoved him off her, tossing him onto his side where he struggled to recover. He gasped for lungfuls of sweet air, his ears buzzing as blood rushed to oxygenate. Distantly, he saw the blur of Rook’s form get up from the floor, and he tried to cry out for her but his crushed throat kept any sound from coming out.

Rook crouched down next to him, one hand reaching out to brush strands of hair from his face. John croaked out a groan when she leaned down and kissed his sensitive lips with deep tenderness. He groaned, sensing the need that filled her just as it did him, and he felt a spark of hope.

“Goodbye, John.”

And then the belt was choking him again, and John slipped into darkness, vaguely wondering if she was killing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my rubbish! Comments are always appreciated, and the best way to let me know if these two should ever meet again. ;)


End file.
